


I'll Always Be Cheering For You

by FairReviewer



Category: Magia Record: Puella Magi Madoka Magica Side Story
Genre: Best Cheerleader Needs More Love, F/M, Gangbang, Pick Your Poison Writing Contest, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 04:41:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29254641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairReviewer/pseuds/FairReviewer
Summary: The Sankyoin baseball team is graduating, and Natsuki doesn't want to let them go.A prompt for the Uwasa of Lewdfics Pick Your Poison Writing Contest! Featuring Natsuki getting gangbanged by her beloved baseball team!
Relationships: Utsuho Natsuki/Baseball Team
Kudos: 5





	I'll Always Be Cheering For You

**Author's Note:**

> Yello Readers! I'm back again with another underrated character! This time, it's our adorable cheerleader Natsuki! I love her character and design, and I feel like she really gets slept on because she's a very awkward unit. Not to mention getting drawn by the Senran Kagura artist really brings a bad rep.
> 
> But Natsuki is a fun, go-getting, supportive girl who needs more love. And boy, will she be getting a lot of it in this!
> 
> Now then, let's get this sweet and steamy train rolling!

It was Friday morning ...That Friday morning I've dreaded for the past three years...

There I was, trying my best to not break down into tears as I watched the graduation ceremony of the former Sankyoin baseball team. The fifteen boys I grew up with...and who were now leaving me behind.

I was a year below them...so it was inevitable that we would not leave high school together. Still, I had tried to keep my head high. After all, this wouldn't mean the end of our friendship...right?

But right there, as I watched the principal hand out diplomas to those now grown-up young men...I remembered that they would all have their own lives out there, possibly away from Kamihama. Away from me...and that made my heart ache...

It all became too much for me...so I ended up sneaking off to the restroom, where I cried out all my tears into the sink. For a while, I was thinking about how lonely it was going to be without them...those boys I spent my childhood with, playing baseball with them and cheering them on at their games.

But that was life...I knew that. And that was why...I would need to move on from those boys. But I couldn't...because of how much I treasured my time with them. I didn't know what to do...

After a little longer, I finally went back. The graduation ceremony was long over...Everybody had left by now. The entire gym was empty...lonely...just like I was.

I sighed and went outside to the school gate, ready to go home and laze in bed, and hopefully get over the conflicting emotions in my heart...

That was when a deep, familiar voice called out to me.

"Hey, Natsuki!"

I turned to see them, my former Sankyoin baseball team. At the helm was their captain Daisuke, waving me over with a big smile on his chiseled face.

I couldn't help myself...I ran over to them, my heart beating fast as a warmth spread throughout my body. They didn't leave...They wanted to see me...even if one last time...

I managed to put up my trademark smile, not wanting to ruin the mood for them. If they wanted to see me off, I needed to put on my game face! Parting...it didn't need to be a sorrow...

"Hello everyone!" I said as brightly as I could. "Congratulations on getting out of highschool!"

"Thanks!" Daisuke said with a grin. "Hey, we're going to the onsen to celebrate becoming adults. You want to come with us?"

That surprised me a quite a bit, so it took me a moment to respond.

"Are you sure? I mean...I wouldn't want to intrude on your guy's night."

That was when the primary pitcher, a short guy named Kenta, spoke up rather excitedly.

"It isn't just a guy's night, Natsuki-san! It's a night for the entire team!"

"And you're our manager, so you're part of the team too." Said our resident blonde, Yusuke.

"You've been our greatest supporter all these years." Said the biggest of them all, Shoji.

One by one...the other guys started speaking up.

"Yeah Natsuki, you're the best!"

"You're the heart of the team!"

"You mean so much to us!"

So much words of encouragement...and all for me. I wasn't one for being praised like this...but it made my heart melt and nearly drove me to tears.

How could I not accept their invitation, knowing how much they treasured me? So with an overjoyed expression, I nodded.

"Thank you everyone! I guess I will go!"

"Alright!" Daisuke said, pumping his fist. "We'll need to make the reservation and pack up. So we'll see you tomorrow afternoon!"

"Okay! Bye-bye until then!"

With that, I ran home, hy heart hammering against my chest. Now I was so happy with the prospect of being in an onsen with my old team...and also very anxious. I knew the kind of things that a girl my age could get up to with a bunch of boys...

When I got home and started preparing for the trip, I thought about how I felt about those boys. And the more I did...the more I realized how I could not let them go like this...Not when I knew how precious I was to them. They were precious to me too...I really did love them all...

To be with them all...even if for just one more day...that was what I really wanted most. That's why I decided to let them know how I felt.

So I made really special preparations, with my feelings for those boys in mind. Tomorrow...I would reward them for becoming men.

......

The onsen was just as beautiful as I heard.

Such traditionally-styled buildings made of wood...glossy as if they hadn't aged a day. The scent of cherry blossoms was in the air, so crisp and fresh...it was really intoxicating.

The service was really good too. The staff welcomed us with genuinely kind smiles, and even took our bags to our rooms for us. Then I was taken away from the guys, and was shown the ladies hot spring.

Such clean, steamy waters...radiating a natural scent...I was so tempted to just take a dip in there!

So after taking off my clothes in the changing room, and not even bothering to grab a towel, I carefully went into the hot water. I sat down, sighing as I felt myself get relieved of a tiredness I didn't even know I had.

And for little while I just relaxed in there, letting the heat envelop my body and clear my skin. This was the kind of experience that a mere bath couldn't replicate. Bathing in a hot spring...it was so great!

Then I heard some chatter coming from the other side of the rocks. Out of curiousity, I crawled over and took a peek over them. I froze at the most amazing sight any girl like me could see.

All of those boys from the former baseball team...sitting around the place naked....only covered by towels that barely reached their ankles!

Every one of them had such defined muscles...even Kenta, who was the smallest of them all. And Shoji...oh Lord. He looked like he could lift a car with those heavy biceps!

I don't even know how long I stared at them. All I could think about was how it would feel to be in each of those strong, thick arms...getting pinned against these very rocks...

Then suddenly I was torn from my fantasies by the alarmed voice of Daisuke.

"Hey, who's over there!?"

I shrieked and turned around, making a run for the changing room. Then I hid myself in there, shaking from embarrasment, fright, and...arousal. Oh, I had gotten sticky between the legs, thinking of those boys like that...

I couldn't take it anymore, not after that. I had been planning to act later that night...but my heart was fixing to burst right now from all of these pent up feelings!

I gathered up my clothes, put on a bathrobe, then headed to my room. It was time now...I needed to put my plan into action!

......

Half an hour later, I was knocking on the door to Daisuke's room. I was wearing just a plain blue dress...but that was to hide my big surprise.

I had to keep myself from shivering in anticipation as a nightwear-clad Daisuke slid his door open.

"Oh, hey Natsuki!" He said with a welcoming smile. "I was just talking with the guys. Did you need something?"

"Oh, I was just hoping I could talk with you guys!" I said with my trademark smile. "I hope you don't mind!"

"Nah, the more the merrier! Come on in!"

He stepped aside, allowing me into the room. All the guys were there, scattered around with little cups of sake in hand. There was a big bottle on a small table in the center, about a two-thirds full.

They greeted me with flushed faces, raising their cups overhead.

"Hey Natsuki!" Kenta said. "You're just in time! Come on, have a drink!"

"Don't offer it, dumbass." Yosuke said with an unamused face. "She's not eighteen yet."

"Ah, she's seventeen! What's only a year?"

I stifled a laugh as I sat down by the table. The atmosphere was so light...it really helped put me at ease. I could do this...I could really do this. Just let them know how I feel...

"So...time really did fly, right?" I said.

"Yep, they sure did." Daisuke replied, sitting beside me. "Man, I feel like it was just yesterday that we made the nationals."

"Oh yeah, that was awesome!" Kenta cut in. "Daisuke, you nailed that home run!"

"Heh, it was nothing really. We still wouldn't have won without Yosuke's game plan."

"But even my plan would have failed without Shoji pitching all those strikes." Yosuke pointed out.

It continued like that for a while, with them reminiscensing that one game. What everyone did...how they all worked together. A solid team that won the nationals for their school.

I remembered that day. I had watched over them for all that time, worrying for the outcome. I saw their exhaustion...their pain...and like always, I cheered them on, giving them to will to keep going...

Now, I couldn't help but wonder...what would they do without me? As always, the thought of them leaving...it made my heart hurt...

"Natsuki?" Daisuke called out. "You alright?"

I looked to see his expression of concern. Only now did I realize that I was making a rather sad face...

"O-oh!" I gasped, trying to smile again. "I just..."

Then my face fell again...I just didn't have the will to speak about my feelings anymore. I couldn't help but think...what if I ended up tying them down? They have their own lives out there, waiting for them. Yet...even as I thought that, I just burned with bitterness for getting left behind...

I didn't know what I should say...

Everybody was looking at me with confusion and worry. I knew I needed to speak up...I just didn't know how...

Then my eyes drifted to the sake bottle...

It was stupid...but I was desperate. I grabbed and opened it, then took a big gulp of the liquid as the guys watched in shock. The sake burned my throat, but I just endured it until I couldn't take anymore.

I slammed the now one-third full bottle on the table, coughing quite a bit. My head was spinning...my cheeks were warming...my stomach was getting hot too...And yet, I could feel whatever reservations I had fading away.

I started to sob, looking at the guys with watery eyes.

"I-I don't want you to leave!" I blurted out. "I don't want to get left behind! You're all so precious to me that I just want to be with you forever!"

I threw myself onto Daisuke, clinging to him as I cried onto his chest.

"You're all going to leave me, aren't you!? You're just going to forget me in a few years! You're going to forget all those games we had! And I hate it! I don't want any of that to be forgotten! I don't want myself to be forgotten!"

For minutes, I continued to wail, letting out all my sorrows. Eventually, I began to calm down...though still dripping tears. Then Daisuke began to pet my head, which made me relax even more.

"Natsuki..." He said softly. "I'm sorry...If I had known you felt like this..."

"Don't say it...." I murmured. "I don't want to hold you back either...that's why I didn't talk about any of this until now."

"Oh come on Natsuki." Yosuke said with a sigh. "You should know us better than that. I mean, we aren't going to drop our dreams to baby you. But we aren't going to forget you either."

"He's right!" Kenta agreed. "We've been friends for so long, after all! You're always going to be in our memories!"

"Yeah, you're too important to us!" Another of the guys added.

"We'll always think of you Natsuki!" Said one more.

The rest of the team voiced similar sentiments. I felt...relieved, hearing about how they'll never forget me. But still...there was something gnawing at me. Something I couldn't hold back...

I got off of Daisuke, slowly standing up. My heart was starting to hammer...and for a moment I thought I should just thank them and leave. But my body...it didn't want to. It was warming up...with a desire for all of the men around me.

"Can I...leave you all with one last memory?" I asked anxiously.

Daisuke looked at me in confusion. "...What do you mean?"

In response, I reached back and unbuttoned my dress. Then with shaking hands, I slid it down my body, then let it drop to the floor.

And there I was, standing in my personal cheerleading outfit. It consisted of a very skimpy top that really made it obvious that I was not wearing a bra over my huge E cup breasts, and a dangerously short miniskirt that gave the slightest peek of my black panties even as I was just standing.

It bared my body in ways no sane woman would ever want with theirs...But as I looked around, seeing the shocked, red faces of the men I adored...a feeling of anticipation coursed through me. I was nervous...but excited too.

"I'm...going to put on a good show for you all." I told them with increasing confidence. "I promise that this will be the greatest memory in your whole lives!"

"Natsuki..." Daisuke said cautiously. "You're drunk...Maybe you should go to bed...we can talk about this la-"

"I'm not drunk!" I said with some frustration. "I know what I'm doing here, Daisuke-senpai! I had already thought about doing this before I even got here! All I needed was something to make me stop hesitating!"

"Even so...I don't want to feel like we're taking advantage of you...I don't want you to get hurt."

While that did melt my heart...it also really annoyed me. Yes, I was a little tipsy, but I was aware of what was going on here, of the postion I was in. If only he could see that...

Then I noticed a movement under Daisuke's robe, and a devilish idea crossed my mind.

Stepped over to Daisuke and planted my foot on his chest, using a bit of my Magical Girl strength to push him down. He was on the floor now, looking up at me in shock.

"Does it feel like you're taking advantage of me?" I asked with a sultry smile.

Daisuke just gulped and shook his head, which made me giggle. Then I looked down at the tent growing between his legs, and felt that wondrous burn in my core.

"Mm...You like this..." i muttered. "But I haven't started my show yet...I better change that."

I looked up at the other bewildered men who were watching me, and gave them a flirtatious wink as I stepped off Daisuke.

"Enjoy the show everyone!"

Then I began to move my body in a slow, sensual dance. Running my hands down from my thinly clothed breasts, squeezing them lightly and making me moan softly...Then I went lower to my toned stomach, tracing my abs with my fingers...

I went down towards the hem of my skirt, and began to sway my hips while slowly moving my moving in a circle. I teased the men with full flashes of my panties, not giving them long to see before they became hidden by my miniskirt.

Now getting bolder, I stopped to grab my underwear. I slid them down, wiggling my hips so they could drop to the floor. Then I resumed my dance, now giving the guys shameless peeks of my bare ass and wettening slit.

"H-holy shit..." Kenta choked out. "Am I dreaming?"

"People can't be dreaming at the same time, dumbass..." Yosuke muttered.

I chuckled to myself as I saw how all the guys stared at me. Some had tried to look away, but their eyes still ended up on my bare stomach, legs, and the flashes of what was barely hidden by my skirt.

Then I stopped again and slid my hands up my body, to my skimpy top. I slowly took it off, revealing my breasts to everyone for their enjoyment. Their eyes widened even more, and some of their jaws dropped, which made me grin in satisfaction.

I tossed the top away, then moved my hands over my breasts, squeezing them and letting out a soft moan. Then I went down to my skirt, unclasping it and letting it fall to the floor. My entire body was now bare to all these men, and I reveled in their dumbstruck faces.

I looked down at Daisuke, whose was similarly in awe. My gaze went lower, to the tent in his rope, now even more prominent. The heat in my core got even more serious, causing me to rub my thighs together.

I couldn't possible hold myself back anymore!

I knelt down and untied Daisuke's robe, then yanked it off him to reveal his body in all its glory. All those lean muscles...honed from so many years of baseball. Such defined pecs and abs...

Then I looked down between his legs, salivating at what was there. Daisuke's cock...fully erect at a good six inches. Thick...pulsing...eager to be inside a woman.

"Can I put you inside me?" I asked Daisuke with hungry eyes.

"I-I would like that, but uh..." He stammered. "Are you sure about this?"

"I am. I already told you."

"Okay, just making sure. Wait...what about condoms?"

I moved back to position my dripping slit above Daisuke's erection. I wasn't afraid of doing it bare. Heck, I wanted to do it bare! I wasn't really scared of getting pregnant since I had been on the pill for a year already.

"I'm fine with giving myself like this." I told him with a wink. "Don't worry, I'm taking birth control. So, let's enjoy this together, Daisuke-senpai!"

I slowly lowered myself on Daisuke's cock, groaning as it parted my lower lips. I could feel it stretching the walls of my vagina as it entered...giving me a tingling sensation the further it went it. It was a bit uncomfortable...If I hadn't torn my hymen during practice a few years ago...it probably would have felt worse. But I could feel a spot of pleasure in my core, and I liked that.

I took Daisuke all the way to the base, connecting us down to the hips. I could feel his cock throbbing inside me...his body shaking...I could see him struggling to keep himself composed under the sensations of my walls.

"Oh God..." He groaned. "This feels..."

"It's great." I murmured. "Oh Daisuke-senpai, you feel amazing inside me."

"You...feel good too, Natsuki."

I looked up at the other boys, who were now looking uncomfortable. They were either covering their eyes or looking away, probably unsure of what to do. But they still stayed...and that was good.

I smiled and looked towards Kenta, who still had his eyes right on me.

"Kenta, come here." I beckoned.

He was taken aback, but he did walk over to my side. I grinned as I saw the erection poking through his nightrobe.

"Um...what are you up to?" He asked awkwardly.

"Take that off and let me see what's underneath." I requested.

He didn't even hesitate, untying his robe and letting it fall to the floor. I took in his build, slighter than Daisuke's, but still impressive nonetheless. And Kenta's penis...it looked good too. A little less girthy, but also slightly longer at seven inches. Perfect for...

"Can you put it in my ass?" I asked.

His jaw dropped. "Oh man...Are you for real? I mean, I would like that! But...what about lube?"

I was briefly taken aback, but then I remembered the wetness pooling between me and Daisuke. With a devilsh smirk, I scooped up my fluids with my fingers, then reached up to Kenta's cock and slathered it from the tip, to halfway down the shaft.

He shuddered and groaned. "Jeez...you really are something else."

"Now come here." I said, patting my butt. "Feel good with me, Kenta!"

He smiled nervously and nodded, then walked around behind me. He knelt down, positioned his tip against my backdoor, then slowly pushed in.

I gasped as my ass was stretched out and pushed into. Even with the lubricant I provided, it was still tough to fit Kenta in there. I could feel him struggling as he got deeper and deeper into that taboo place.

Then he finally got all the way in, connecting his hips with my butt. It wasn't the most orthodox experience...but I couldn't deny that it felt kinda good.

Both Kenta and Daisuke were inside me now...I could feel their cocks throbbing against my walls...making my nerves jolt and my body shudder. It felt wonderful...and they hadn't even started moving yet!

"D-do you feel okay, Natsuki?" Kenta asked, struggling to keep calm. "Is it too much?"

"I love it!" I said excitedly. "Daisuke, Kenta, you can start moving!"

"A-alright." Daisuke said with a sigh. "Just...tell us if we need to stop."

He and Kenta nodded at each other, then focused on my body and started moving their hips in tandem.

Their cocks glided against my walls, stimulating my nerves and causing me to moan. They pulled out until only their tips were inside, then plunged back in all the way. Every time their hips hit mine, my walls would clench around their cocks, allowing me to feel every inch of their girth.

The guys groaned in time with me, and their grips on my hips and thighs tightened. I could tell from their movements that they were trying so hard not to go wild on me.

"D-dammit Natsuki..." Kenta muttered. "You feel so good around me..."

"What about you?" Daisuke asked me, wincing a bit. "Is it...okay?"

"I love it!" I said ecstatically. "Ohhhhh, don't stop! Please, go all out on me! You don't have to hold back at all!"

"But...I don't want to hurt you. It's your first, isn't it?"

"Y-yeah." Kenta agreed. "You don't have to push yourself so hard for us."

They were so sweet...and I was flattered. But this wasn't just for me. It was for them too. I couldn't be satisfied until I knew that they had given me their all!

So I worked up my magic, letting out my voice in a special cheer.

"I want you two to give me everything you got! Fuck me as hard as you can! Show me what you star players can do with a woman! GO FIGHT WIN!!!!!"

The effect was almost immediate. Daisuke and Kenta stopped their movements for a moment, their muscles tensing up. Then they started slamming their cocks into me with every bit of strength they had.

I cried out louder than I ever had before. My insides were practically being assaulted, bringing wave after wave of pleasurable agony. With every thrust, they reached into the deepest parts of my body, hitting spots that I could never have hoped to reach with my fingers. Their hips hit my body so hard, it shook heavily and caused my breasts to bounce.

"Fuck!" Kenta gasped. "Natsuki, you feel too good! I can't stop myself!"

"F-forgive us if it's too much!" Daisuke growled.

"I love it!" I shouted. "Don't stop! Please don't stop!"

I noticed the rest of the team gawking at us, all sporting prominent erections under their robes. I knew I couldn't make them wait their turn, and in my euphoric state I made the boldest of choices with my magic.

"Come on everyone, join them! I want you all to take out your cocks and prove your manhood to me! Have your way with my body and fuck me all over! GO FIGHT WIN!!!!"

My magic hit them like a tidal wave, and they tensed up before throwing off their robes and joining in.

"Can you handle this?" Shoji asked, standing in front of me.

I looked up at his hulking frame, much like a body builder's. His cock was equally as impressive, eclipsing everyone's with its nine inches of rock hard flesh.

My eyes were half-lidded with lust as I grabbed that cock. I guided it into my mouth, groaning as it was stretched out. Shoji was so big that I couldn't fit more than half of him in. He just hit the wall of my throat, unable to go any further.

I began to caress the underside of his shaft with my tongue, while also sucking on it like an oversized straw. I couldn't particularly taste anything, not even sweat. But seeing Shoji screw his eyes shut, his body shuddering from the service I was giving him...That's what really satisfied me.

Then I reached up and took one of his big hands, guiding it onto my head so he could press on it. He got the message, and began to thrust and out of my mouth in a rough manner, just like what Daisuke and Kenta were doing to my pussy and ass, sending even more shockwaves throughout my body.

The rest of the guys were huddling even closer, their cocks aching for my attention. I managed to grab two of them, pumping them up and down furiously. I felt guilty for not having enough places to please all of my men. But the rest would just have to wait their turn to get a piece of me.

Then to my surprise, two more of the guys came around and shoved their cocks into my armpits, fucking them furiously.

"Sorry Natsuki!" One of them shouted. "We just couldn't wait to have you!"

I just moaned loudly, unable to speak because of Shoji's cock stuffing my face.

It continued like that for a few minutes, until Daisuke and Kenta reached their peaks. They cried out my name as they orgasmed, flooding my insides with their warm, sticky semen. The feel of their fluid inside my walls made me cum too, and I could feel myself trying to squeeze every last drop out of them. If my mouth wasn't being fucked, I probably would have screamed.

Soon after, Shoji let out a beastial growl as he came, giving one last hard thrust that managed to let him enter my throat. I moaned in pleasurable agony as I did my best to swallow it all, until I needed to pull back for air. What I wasn't able to take ended up pooling in my mouth.

Then the four men at my hands and armpits came next, covering my face and body with their seed.

We were all panting heavily, basking in the afterglow of our actions. I could feel them all shuddering, drained of every last drop of semen and energy from their bodies.

Daisuke and Kenta slowly pulled out of me, and I moaned softly as I felt their fluids flow out of my holes, tickling my still sensitive nerves.

Then the guys at my armpits fell back, leaving me covered in their seed. It stuck to me like syrup, lazily crawling down my skin. Some even pooled up in my cleavage bringing a strange tickling sensation.

Finally, Shoji collapsed. I swallowed the rest of his semen, humming at the saltwater-like taste. Ohhhhh, I loved that...I couldn't get enough of it...

Couldn't get enough of it...

Somehow, I managed to stand up, my legs shaking with both fatigue and eagerness as I turned to the rest of the guys. I was so tired...sweaty...dirty...but I felt so alive and raring for more! This was the kind of feeling I got whenever I played a difficult, but exciting game!

I spread out my arms and grinned at the men I adored so much.

"Come on everyone!" I cheered. "I'm all yours!"

They were all on me like I was the last meal they would ever have. They wrestled over my body, trying to kiss me or put their hands on my boobs and butt. I just went with it, enjoying their little competition for my affections.

Then I pushed them away momentarily, just long enough for me to bend over onto one of them and start lapping at his cock. The rest piled on me, wanting the same kind of attention.

Another cock came up to mouth, so I switched between one and the other frequently, sometimes dipping my head down for some sucking.

Then I grabbed two more cocks and pulled them close so I could jack them off. Seconds after, two more guys came up to my armpits and started fucking them. Finally, someone came up from behind and filled my pussy.

"Dammit Natsuki, you're the best!" One guy said excitedly.

"I just can't stop myself! Thank you for this!" Said another.

"I hope we aren't being too rough!" Shouted one more.

I took them all on like a champ, reveling in how they made my body shake with every thrust. I was moaning shamelessly. wanting more and more from everyone. I wanted to make sure they were milked dry for not only their satisfaction, but mine too.

It wasn't long before they were all letting out climactic cries and shooting out their spunk. Once again, my lower walls were being flooded. My face was being painted by the sticky whiteness, which also got stuck in my hair. More cum shot all over my back, making my spine shiver in delight. It was all more than enough to make me come for the second time, making me moan even louder.

The guys panted heavily as they enjoyed the aftermath of their orgasms. Then they shakily pulled away from me before collapsing into the exhausted heap of baseball players.

Somehow...I was still standing. I slowly straightened up and looked around at what I caused, and I smiled wide. I was exhausted...but I was happy that I had given my beloved teammates an unforgettable memory!

Wait...I counted the bodies on the floor. Fourteen...someone was missing...

I looked around a little, then saw Yusuke standing in the corner, watching me with a shocked face.

"I can't believe this..." He said in disbelief. "You really let them have their way with you. Are you insane?"

I chuckled sheepishly as I walked over to him. Well...he was right. This wasn't exactly a normal situation. But...I was happy.

"Maybe I am a bit crazy." I admitted. "But I liked it."

I slowly went up to Yusuke, wondering what he would do. He shuddered, but otherwise didn't move. I pressed my body against his, then slipped my hand into his rope to fondle his erection.

"I wanted the entire team to feel good." I whispered. "That includes you too, Yusuke. So...will you accept what I'm offering?"

"Dammit..." He sighed, unfastening his robe. "Even I can't say no to you, Natsuki. I'll make sure to give you my all."

"Heh heh, that's just what I want!"

Yusuke crashed his lips into mine and took a firm hold of my hips, holding me close against his throbbing hot cock. Our tongues were entwined as we grinded against each other, igniting that lustful spark inside me once again.

He didn't stop making out with me, even as he switched our positions to pin me against the wall. Excited by this show of force, I squealed happily and hopped up to wrap my arms and legs around him.

His cock was now pressing against my soaking slit, and I just couldn't wait to have it inside me. So I raised myself a little and came down, filling myself up with his decently sized seven inches.

Yusuke didn't even hesitate to start fucking me against the wall. My entire body was rippling again, and I moaned into his mouth like the needy little princess I was. He kept hammering into my sweet spot, bringing those oh so very good jolts into my body over and over again.

The wall behind me was rumbling from the force of Yusuke's thrusts, and I probably should have been frightened of anybody hearing it. But I was caught up in this ecstacy that I didn't even care!

He kept going at me for another few minutes, his breath gradually labored. Finally, he stopped kissing me to give me a desperate look.

"N-Natsuki...I'm about..." He growled.

"Go ahead!" I shouted, coming close myself. "Come inside me! Fill me up!"

Then with a few final, strong thrusts, Yusuke groaned as he came deep within my vagina. At the same time, I shrieked as I reached my own climax for the third and final time. My walls squeezed around Yusuke's pulsing manhood, wringing out every drop of semen from it.

We stayed like that for little, basking in the afterglow. Then Yusuke shakily pulled out and set me down on the floor.

"Whoa..." He panted, falling on his butt. "That was...th-thank you Natsuki..."

Then his eyes closed as he fell back, conked out due to exhaustion.

I smiled a little, happy that everyone has enjoyed themselves. However, I was on the verge of losing consciousness, having taken on so many men at once.

I closed my eyes, letting sleep overtake my tired, messy body..

.....

When I woke up, it was morning.

I sluggishly sat up and looked around. I was on a futon in my room...in pajamas. I wasn't covered in semen anymore. Even my hair was all cleaned, and I smelled of my usual shampoo.

I recalled last night, and for a moment I was afraid it had all been a dream...

Then my door opened, and Daisuke peeked in.

"Hey, you're up." He said with a soft smile. "Good morning Natsuki. Just in time for breakfast!"

Then one by one, everyone stepped in, carrying trays of deliciously scented food. Eggs...bacon...toast...fruits...It was enough to clear my tired mind.

"Here you go!" Kenta said, handing me a plate.

"Th-thank you!" I said, taking it. "Um...what's this for?"

"Well...you know, last night." Daisuke said awkwardly. "We had to do something for you, after all you did for us..."

"So we thought some breakfast-in-bed would make you happy!" Kenta finished, smiling wide.

I smiled softly, feeling grateful that last night had happened, and that the team had went and did this for me.

"Thank you!" I said. "Now, let's eat!"

.......

Oh how I wished I could have stayed there with them longer...

Unfortunately, last night's activities...had gotten us a noise complaint from a very cranky old couple next to the guy's room.

So there I was, on the morning train to Kamihama with everyone else. I was leaning on Daisuke's shoulder, feeling sad that we would need to part so soon.

I thought it would hurt less after last night...but now I was on the verge of tearing up again. I couldn't help it...as I just kept thinking about how we could share such wonderful nights all the time, if only they could stay...

"Are you alright, Natsuki?" Daisuke asked softly.

"Yes..." I murmured. "But...I'm just going to be so lonely...without you all with me."

"You've really been hurting all this time, haven't you?"

"Mhm...I just tried to keep it from you guys. I didn't want to drag any of you down. But still...I wanted to keep you all to myself. I didn't want to be left behind..."

Daisuke picked my head up, and I was drawn into his kind eyes.

"We're not going to forget you Natsuki." He assured. "After everything we've been through...and especially after all you did for us last night. You've been our number one supporter all these years. Nobody could replace you in our hearts."

My tears finally broke out, spurred by such relief and happiness. I hugged Daisuke, burying my face into his shoulder as I sobbed quietly.

"Thank you..." I whispered.

He hugged me back, enveloping me in a certain warmth and comfort.

"You can always call us whenever you feel lonely." He said softly. "And...not all of us will be leaving the city."

I pulled back and looked up at him, wondering what meant by that.

"What...do you mean?"

"Well..." He blushed a little. "I wanted to tell you this earlier...I just didn't get the chance to. You see...I've got this scholarship...and I've been thinking of putting it towards a teaching a degree at Kamihama University."

It took a moment for it to click in my head. When it did, I couldn't help but feel a sense of excitement.

"You mean...you'll be staying?" I asked.

Daisuke nodded. "Yeah...I want to become a coach for the next big teams of Sankyoin. To help them rise to the top, just like we did."

"Th-that's great! I'd love see you coaching kids! Especially mine!"

"Well...how would you like to make them ours?"

I froze as I registered that proposition. We stared at each other, our faces heating up.

"I-I mean, what I mean to say is..." Daisuke stuttered. "I've been wondering...if you wanted to go out? I know it's probably the wrong timing and all, but uh...well I've really admired you for a long time Natsuki. I just...was afraid of asking you out because of the other guys..."

It took a bit for me to come up with an answer. I thought about how I felt about Daisuke. I knew I loved him, but like that...

I did give myself to him first...but I didn't know if it was because I felt the closest to him, or if it was just because he had been the closest in that situation...

But he was still someone I trusted. Someone who was always there to hold me, even now. He made me so happy and warm...

Yes...I knew I would like to be with him.

"Yes!" I said with a wide smile. "I would like to date you!"

"R-really?" Daisuke said, smiling awkwardly. "Um...I'll take care of you the best I can then!"

Just as I was about to hop on his lap and kiss him, wolf whistles came from the seat behind us. I looked up to see Kenta grinning down at us.

"Smoooth Daisuke!" He teased. "You know, you didn't have to worry about hiding it from us. You're so obvious, it hurt to see you trying!"

"Sh-shut up!" Daisuke said in annoyance.

Yusuke came up, looking unamused too.

"Leave him alone, dumbass." He said, grabbing Kenta. "Let him enjoy this ride with Natsuki in peace."

"Alright alright." Kenta sighed, sitting back down.

I stifled a laugh, feeling glad that there didn't seem to be any ill will from them. Daisuke was relaxing too, putting an arm around me and holding me close.

And as the train reached Kamihama, and we parted ways and said goodbyes, my heart still felt rather light. Because I knew those boys wouldn't be forgetting me...and that I wasn't being left behind after all.

Our friendship...from childhood, to adulthood...it would stand through the tests of time. In my heart...I knew it.


End file.
